


Worth the Wait

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, PNP, Sexuality, mild violence, sparksex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TF kinkmeme fill. You're alive. I'm alive. And by the way, I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinkmeme fill for [this prompt](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13633536#t13633536); basically, Ambulon's joyful first time with partner of choice (I chose Ratchet) including some backstory. I hope I wrote everything you wanted, anon! I've got plenty of headcanon, and it's used in this (obviously), which will also be used in [Steps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540126).
> 
> Title is inspired from [BTSK by MS MR](http://cataradical.tumblr.com/post/56936035593/teacupsandtelmarines-deep-down-i-knew-no), which I was listening to on loop writing this. Helped with the mood, and quite fitting for the story, if I do say so myself.
> 
> In conclusion, as always, please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

For a moment there, Ambulon didn't think they were going to make it.

It all started out as a routine job. Fuel was running low, they found a planet with sufficient resources to convert into energy, and a small team had been dispatched to go ashore to fetch it. Because this was, after all, the crew of the _Lost Light_ , and it would take at least an hour to harvest the amount of fuel they needed, Rodimus ordered a medic to go along with the troops. First Aid was preoccupied, Ratchet just got off duty, so that one... the one medibot guy with the uh, the paint all... Chippy? Yeah, send Chippy with them.

Ambulon had corrected Rodimus, but the captain wasn't really listening. So Ambulon joined the rest of the party - Perceptor, Whirl, Trailcutter, and Skids - to head to the planet below. He had honestly hoped he wouldn't be needed - for medical purposes. He was quite happy to lend a hand with loading up the fuel. Whirl had laughed at him at first but when Ambulon picked up a chunk of rock twice his size with ease, Whirl stopped laughing. He may not look the strongest, but he was still a gestalt unit - this boulder? Piece of cake.

All had been going well. Half-hour in, and they were nearly packed full. It'd take at least five minutes to get back to the ship. So they finished the job early. Great! They scuttled back into the shuttlecraft with their supplies in tow, passed through the planet's atmosphere just fine, and were about to reach orbit when their ship took two direct, powerful blasts to the bow.

What ensued was pure chaos. It seemed the Autobots were not the only Cybertronians scouting this galaxy. A Decepticon cruiser had hijacked the ship, and a small group had been sent down to take care of the away team. The shuttlecraft went on red alert as it began its fiery descent back to the planet below. The blast had nearly breached the hull, sending Skids flying from his comfortable seat, across the ship and into the far wall, rendering him nearly unconscious.

Well, seemed Ambulon _would_ come in handy.

They were forced to abandon the ship in the escape pods. They'd lose their bounty, but their lives were sorta more important. As their pods were ejected, the small Decepticon shuttle suddenly appeared, ripping through the atmosphere. Two more shots were fired - one missed, but another hit its target dead on. Ambulon winced as the explosion of the escape pod nearby rocked his own, nearly sending it off course. Luckily, the navigation system suffered only a minor glitch before re-calibrating.

But Ambulon couldn't say the same for whoever was in that pod. He'd mourn for them later.

The escape pod landed safely and Ambulon quickly checked the radar - coast was clear. For now. He jumped out of the pod, intent on locating the others, medikit in hand. They all landed nearby, re-grouping, weapons at the ready. Trailcutter, however, was missing. Ambulon frowned - right, later.

The enemy ship landed nearby, and out popped eight war-mongering, bloodthirsty Decepticons. Outnumbered, but the Autobots still had to fight. The plan was to survive, first of all, and then hijack the ship and head back to the _Lost Light_. 

That hadn't been very easy, of course.

Ambulon alternated between firing at the Decepticons and tending to the wounded. Fortunately, no one's wounds were grievous. Whirl had taken one awful shot to the leg, but that did not stop him from fighting. He successfully took out two of the Decepticons, gleefully singing some ancient war song as he ripped them apart. Perceptor sniped two, Skids crushed another.

Three more to go. Though it seemed they had the upper-hand - now outnumbering their attackers - it was still a brutal fight. A blast rendered Perceptor unconscious (which _sucked_ since he was their best shot) and another tore off Skids's arm, leaving the team at quite the disadvantage. Ambulon wanted to treat them both immediately, but Whirl needed help. With the way he was losing energon from his mangled leg, he'd be out soon - give or take maybe fifteen minutes. And the remaining three 'Cons were still going strong.

Ambulon was back to back with Whirl now. "You gonna be my new leg, doc?" Whirl chortled, and Ambulon just... focused on the task at hand.

It hadn't been pretty - Ambulon suffered a few heavy blows. He could still fight, but he noticed Whirl was slowing down. Shit shit shit. But just before he lost faith in the cycloptic psycho, Whirl blasted the gun from one of the Decepticon's hands and then took out his head. Two now, and they were... well, all most even. Whirl was starting to feel dizzy and woozy, but he never relented or gave up. Whether it was pride or just bloodlust keeping him going, Ambulon didn't know and didn't care. Part of him worried about his companion's condition while the other hoped to God Whirl kept going.

Well, Whirl was on his knees now. Bonus: he was running out of ammo. He kept goading the Decepticons, however. Nope, as long as he was still online, he was gonna fight. And it would seem the Decepticons were going to win this round, and shit, Ambulon was sort of hoping to stick around this lifetime a little longer.

Just then, a hole tore through one of the Decepticon's back, instantly killing him. Everyone turned and looked to see Trailcutter standing upon a hill, badly wounded, crouching, but alive. His gun raised and smoking. Using the shocking distraction, Ambulon shot the remaining Decepticon. Another blast from Whirl finished him off.

That... wasn't very fun. And it had been a dangerously close call. But they were alive - all of them. Victory enough.

Trailcutter helped Ambulon load the wounded onto the Decepticon ship. And wouldn't you know it? The ship could only read Decepticon coded commands. But, hey, with Ambulon aboard, that hadn't been much of a problem. He was a little rusty with his vowels, but managed to gain control of the flight system.

As the shuttlecraft headed back to the _Lost Light_ , Trailcutter, Ambulon, and a one-armed Skids grabbed every available weapon they could find. Whirl had finally passed out - not because of his wound, but in an attempt to grab a rifle when Ambulon had firmly ordered him to stay put resulted in the medic knocking him out with a semi-hard blow to the head. Whirl would probably seek revenge later, but... doctor's orders.

Just before they arrived, good news came in over their commlinks - the Decepticon invaders had been defeated. Most dead, the rest being hauled to the brig. The ship itself was in prime condition, but there were many wounded and lots of damage to repair. A small team had already been sent out to raid and destroy the stationary Decepticon ship parked behind them.

When they came aboard, Ambulon could see - no kidding. Things were on fire, walls had been turned to debris and rubble, parts of the ceiling were coming down, and Autobots were rushing back and forth attempting to keep things from getting even worse. Some were carrying their wounded buddies to the medbay. Ambulon wasted no time ordering Trailcutter and Skids to follow him. He hefted Perceptor and Whirl in his arms, strewn one over his shoulder; gestalt unit, piece of cake, et cetera.

The medbay was swamped, as expected. First Aid, Ratchet, and Hoist were jumping between patients, taking care of the critically injured first. Ambulon half-carelessly dropped Perceptor and Whirl onto spare slabs while ordering Skids and Trailcutter to sit down _no sit down Skids_ you can't do much of anything with one arm dammit.

The repairs were swift and quick, much to everyone's surprise, as few were in dire condition. Of the many Autobots who came in for treatment, all but four had left back to normal. Whirl was hooked up to an energon drip, Ratchet wanted to keep Atomizer and Trailcutter over night despite their repairs, and Gears was in a catatonic state that First Aid estimated wouldn't last very long.

It was all over with, and everyone would survive. No causalities.

Hallelujah.

Ambulon sighed as he escorted another patient out. Their last for the night. He turned, and looked upon Ratchet. The CMO was a little banged up, part of his crest broken off, dents and dings in his armor. Ambulon wasn't in any better condition, however, but just a little worse for wear compared.

"You look like scrap," Ratchet said, suddenly.

Ambulon blinked, then slowly smiled. Ratchet joined him in a small round of chuckles. It was... Well, a standard weekend on the _Lost Light_ , but by the intense relief in their eyes, both of them had been scared. Ambulon didn't think he was going to make it back, and Ratchet apparently thought the same. Maybe. Or maybe he was just relieved everyone was still alive. It didn't matter in the end, really.

First Aid looked between them, made an amused-annoyed sound. Not entirely a "get a room you two" but close enough.

Ambulon's optics brightened. "Right," he grumbled, clearing his vocalizer. "We should... get to our own repairs."

Ratchet smiled lopsidedly. "Of course."

\---

"Whirl's a damn fool, but I guess I can't be mad at him."

"Agreed. Without him, I'd... probably be dead." Pause. "No, I would _definitely_ be dead."

Ratchet snorted. He stepped back, switching off the welder. "That should do it," he said, sitting the tool aside.

Ambulon touched his repaired hip. "Good as new."

Ratchet swept a finger down Ambulon's face, along a thin slice in the pallor metal; the former Decepticon immediately went stiff. "Superficial, but your healing nanites will take care of it," he reassured.

Ambulon swallowed and nodded. "Now it's your turn," he stated. He slipped off the berth, and Ratchet took his place. Ambulon ran a quick scan on the older medic, checking for any internal damage; nope, nothing. That was a relief. "This shouldn't take long," he said, pulling back the tray of tools.

Ratchet shuttered his optics. "Good. I'd like to get out of this medbay as soon as possible." He grunted. "Need a damn break for once today."

"Right."

They were quiet as Ambulon went to work. But it was not an uncomfortable silence. Ambulon focused on the repairs while Ratchet watched him closely. The kid was pretty good; a fine medic. Pharma had chosen wisely to hire him. If only he had _continued_ making smart decisions...

Ambulon blinked at the small grumble from the mech. Stopped popping out a dent in his arm to look down at him. "Something the matter?" he asked.

"No," Ratchet replied. He rubbed his face. "Nothin'."

"If your pain receptors are--"

"It's fine," the older mech interjected, raising hand from face. He added, quickly, "I'm just... glad you're still alive." He'd hate to lose another good doctor, but also...

Ambulon's optics flashed. "I'm... glad you are, too," he mumbled.

Ratchet smiled, again, something weak and crooked.

Ambulon closed a few more cuts, popped two more dents, then stepped back. "There," he said, "all finished." He eyed Ratchet's new chevron. "Anything left is merely cosmetic and will heal within the next day or two."

Ratchet nodded. "Good job, Ambulon." Ambulon twitched. Ratchet noticed that sudden... fluctuation in his EM field. It was... an interesting mix of emotions. Shock and... "Are you--"

"You should drink this," Ambulon mumbled, quickly depositing a small cube of energon in Ratchet's hands.

The older mech noticed Ambulon was deliberately refusing to look him in the eye. Ratchet glanced at the cube in his hand, back up at the rigid medic. "You know," he said, staring back into the swishing energon, "when I said I was glad you survived, I meant it."

Ambulon blinked. "... I know?"

"Do you?" Ratchet raised his head, forcing Ambulon to meet his optics. He was locked into place, and by the serious, intense expression on Ratchet's face...

Ambulon's spark skipped a pulse and it felt as if its chamber was constricting. 

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Ambulon... didn't know what to say. 

Ratchet very carefully slid fingers over one of the former Decepticon's hands. "Well?" he asked, again, sitting up straight.

Ambulon just continued staring, looking flabbergasted. Actually, he _was_ flabbergasted. Yet his hand, all most mechanically, reached back, very weakly curling around Ratchet's. "... You," he muttered, his throat suddenly hoarse, "... are you...?" Oh, God, he couldn't finish, he was so dumbfounded.

Ratchet, however, remained pretty nonchalant. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I am."

At that, Ratchet took Ambulon's hand and yanked him down, pulling him into a kiss. It was rather shallow and not at all passionate - mostly due to Ambulon's confusion. But that didn't last long; Ambulon closed his optics and moved in between Ratchet's legs, returning the kiss with something slow but grateful.

Ambulon broke the kiss first. He remained in a daze a moment, face to face with the older medic. "I'm..." he croaked. "I'm _very glad_ you survived, too."

Ratchet smirked.

\---

Ambulon couldn't help but laugh at Ratchet's enthusiasm as he was pinned down against his slab. The older mech held him tight as he dove in for a kiss; Ambulon shuttered his optics, happily reciprocating. It was no surprise Ratchet was great with his hands (despite... well), but he was also a genius with his mouth, it appeared.

Ambulon groaned into the kiss, holding Ratchet's face close. Their tongues pressed and intertwined, Ambulon pausing to draw back and nibble lightly at the older medic's bottom lip. Ratchet tenderly caressed him between the optics before damn near thrusting his tongue back down Ambulon's throat. Not that the former Decepticon minded - his fingers grabbed greedily onto Ratchet's shoulders, kneading, pulling.

Ratchet kissed one corner of Ambulon's mouth, then the next. Ambulon flicked his tongue against his lips before it was taken between Ratchet's teeth. A little, friendly bite before the younger mech raised his head and sealed the space between them again. Ratchet scooped a hand beneath his helm, cradling it, holding him up as they continued their kiss with seemingly no end in sight.

A hand slipped down between Ambulon's legs, fingers probing a thigh seam. Ambulon dropped his head back with a gasp, Ratchet biting his bottom lip and giving it a little tug. He let Ambulon's head go, fervently pawing at the small hatches along his chest. He got it - first he yanked Ratchet back into a kiss before hatches clicked and unlocked, allowing the older medic to push them aside, displaying intricate circuitry. Likewise, he fingered at one hatch until Ratchet did the same, both of them exposed to one another.

Ambulon kissed one corner of Ratchet's right optic; his hands picked at the panels on Ratchet's hips grinding down against him until they opened. Cords unraveled, and he grunted as he clumsily tried plugging them into his own exposed hip sockets. Ratchet chuckled against his lips, releasing a tender vibrating sensation, before guiding Ambulon along. Their hands continued wandering and helping, stopping to caress or sweep against seams on the way. Soon, they were connected by a series of dangling cables between hips, chest, wrists; Ratchet plugged into the socket on Ambulon's neck before taking his partner's into his own along his throat.

Ratchet held onto Ambulon, looked him in the optics. Ambulon gave a weak nod, and both took a deep breath as they established a connection. All at once, their systems lit up, whirring, as the first currents of electricity and energy went rushing through their bodies. Ambulon groaned, arching; Ratchet ground against him, pushing him back down against the slab. Touched his cheek and pecked him gently on the lips before burying his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Ambulon turned his head, peppered kisses to the side of his helm.

Ratchet took one fuel line between his teeth, nibbling carefully. Ambulon chuckled; a lovely tickling sensation. His fingers ran down along Ratchet's back, stroking, petting. He wrapped one leg around the older mech, pulling him back down, grinding pelvis to pelvis. White digits then grabbed one of the cables connecting their hips, tugged; the surge of electricity had both of them wiggling. Ambulon took another, and yanked on each, still riding up into the body above him.

Sliding his lips down, Ratchet nuzzled his mouth beneath Ambulon's chin a moment before finding the cables jacked into his neck. He bit down, toward the base, where the edge of the socket burst with static at the sudden pinch in their flow. Ambulon grit his teeth together, head dropping back. Ratchet placed a kiss to his chin, working his mouth down to caress his collar.

Ambulon hooked both legs around the older medic now. He pulled him as close as possible. Electromagnetic fields collided completely, absorbing one another. An intense swirl of gratitude love excitement happiness wonder bliss relief. Ratchet's hands stroked Ambulon's waist, up and down, smoothing thumbs into the armor. Sending little vibrations that warmed the surface circuitry, turning dermal plating into something akin to jelly. Ambulon bumped his chevron to Ratchet's; a thank you, before kissing him once, twice. Third time a deeper charm.

As the energy continued threading through their bodies, Ratchet carefully drew back. Not too far. He swept fingers over the chamber that had emerged through the nest of circuits in Ambulon's chest. He dragged a knuckle hard down the center seam, receiving a moan; his own chamber protruded, protective casing cracking open. Ambulon obliged happily, his spark slowly bulging from its housing.

"Is it okay?" Ratchet asked, quietly.

Ambulon nodded. "Yeah."

Ratchet hummed, pleased. He lowered himself, carefully, gently, until their sparks finally touched. The jolt sent them both shaking and clinging to one another. Ambulon wrapped his arms tightly around the older medic, grinding plating against plating. There'd be paint transfers, but neither cared. Ratchet placed a hand to Ambulon's inner thigh, second stroking along his hips near the cables.

Bodies rising up, pushing down, little pop-bursts of static and electricity bouncing between the grinding steel. Sparks rolled against each other, tendrils of pure energy knotting and binding. Energy continued pouring through their chassis, moving in full circle, each time releasing reeling little flickers from their sparks.

And Ratchet honestly hadn't... expected it. At the time, he thought nothing of it, lost in the pure sensation. But the thoughts still crept into his mind, forging through the link of their bonding sparks. Thoughts, images - not of his own. He vaguely realized they were Ambulon's memories, coupled with his feelings. Happiness, enthusiasm, relief, fear, and still a little confusion. 

Ratchet saw a mech who looked nothing like Ambulon but still had his face and his voice. A mellow sort of memory, it still jabbed his mind in small pinpricks with nostalgia and regret. A wild rush of excitement, and a sense of validation and justification hand in hand with anger and sadness when he chose the path of a Decepticon. A path which he obviously didn't think would eventually lead him here. Ratchet absorbed a wave of anguish and rage during the moment Ambulon first questioned his decision.

Fingers tore into the purple insignia on his shoulder as they now pushed through seams on Ratchet's waist. The sense of elation and even a flicker of hope burned through Ratchet's cables when Ambulon first looked upon Pharma, his new boss, despite the veiled disgust he obviously harbored for the former Decepticon.

Yet this was it; his second chance.

Then a storm of stress, anger, shock, and betrayal when that same Autobot who promised redemption turned a gun on him. Ratchet winced, but the feeling of their colliding energy, their bodies grinding as electromagnetic fields tangled overpowered any rage or remorse he felt on Ambulon's behalf. Though Ambulon did feel a warm brush of sympathy pour from Ratchet's spark into his.

They both knew this pain well.

Ambulon grunted as Ratchet suddenly sat up, forcing him up as well. He straddled the older mech's hips; they pulled each other into an embrace, tightly holding one another, still grinding sparks as hard as they could. Ambulon grit his teeth as he could feel the first tingle of overload ebb through his system. Ratchet dropped his forehead against the younger medic's, breathing hot air against those parted, gasping lips.

Behind closed optics, Ratchet watched Ambulon undergo a very painful operation, robbing him of more than his old frame. He loosened his arms just enough to run a hand down the former Decepticon's backstrut, stroking the edge of one cable in his hip. He nuzzled his forehead against Ambulon's before taking lips into another slow kiss. Ambulon's useless engine hummed, revving against Ratchet's vibrating form.

Then there was relief - so much relief - that came with the memory of today's battle. Relief he was alive, relief that... that he hadn't been alone. That Ratchet had felt the same. So much relief and happiness, and Ratchet squeezed him closer, sparks thrusting against one another, hard. Ambulon hissed as his backstrut went rigid, and his HUD gave a warning ping--

Ambulon curled forward in Ratchet's lap, spark drawing back as he overloaded. The sudden burst flushed through the cables connecting them. Ratchet grunted as he dropped his forehead back against the top of Ambulon's helm. His own overload triggered, he felt the energy pour through his system, draining and fading.

It lasted a good solid minute. Ambulon finished first, going boneless and sagging in Ratchet's arms. After climax, Ratchet slipped forward, his arms shaking around the younger medic. Ambulon rested his face against his shoulder; coolant pushed through their heated circuitry as fans loudly cycled air to cool them down. The light between them faded as their fatigued, dim sparks retreated slowly back into their chambers.

Ratchet in-vented. He pressed a small kiss to the top of Ambulon's head. Ambulon, in kind, nuzzled into his shoulder.

Minding the cables, Ratchet helped to lay Ambulon down on his side. He followed shortly after, lying face to face with the former Decepticon. Scooted in closer, just enough to seal the space, lips brushing along one of Ambulon's throat-lined fuel pumps. Worked up to nibble along his jawline. Ambulon moaned tiredly, fingers twitching as they idly stroked Ratchet's back. He reclined his head a little, giving the older medic more room; his digits fondled at the cables in his hips. Ratchet purred at the small tickle.

"I'm sorry."

Ratchet kept his optics closed, gave another kiss to Ambulon's chin. "Hmm?"

"You... saw. My memories."

Ratchet fell quiet.

"I... I let my walls down. I didn't... mean to. I guess I just... It's been so..."

Ratchet leaned in and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Don't," he murmured.

Ambulon's optics brightened a little. "... Suppose you... know what I was," he mumbled, "... who I was." He wiggled a little closer. "Common... miner medic..." Chortled. "Common alt mode. Common job. A not-so-common name."

"Mm."

"... Did you... did you see _them_?"

Ratchet went still. "... I did," he said, lying back. He met Ambulon's very tired optics, their glow heavy.

"Didn't make it."

Ratchet grimaced.

"I was the only one," Ambulon murmured. His optics went half-lidded. "Cortexius, Magnetar, Pivot Jab, Sluggrr, Curbstomp. All of them - gone."

"There was... warmth. To the memory." Ratchet slipped fingers through Ambulon's, took his hand. "Hold onto that warmth."

Ambulon's frown twitched. "Yeah..." He sighed. "I've... never told anyone this. Let alone... shown them."

Ratchet gently stroked Ambulon's knuckles. "I'm thankful, then. But..."

"I'm not sad," Ambulon reassured; Ratchet didn't need to say anything. He knew the older mech was concerned. "I'm not... sad. I... I feel... okay." He shuttered his optics. "It's weird. Talking about them..."

"It brings you closure."

"I suppose," Ambulon murmured. "We only knew each other for a short while. But... Well. We needed that. A... bond. Without it, they couldn't... do it. The... operation." His chest rose and fell. "One sharp-minded and highly intelligent. One with the energy of six. Two physically strong with willpower made of iron. Two quick and clever." He chuckled. "The perfect team. The perfect weapons. The perfect mods. We were the new Decepticon answer to the Wreckers; said we'd help lead an end to the damn war. Yet we... we were so clueless. Ignorant. Stupid."

Ratchet sighed. "It's not your fault." His tone was stern and grounding. "They tricked you. They tricked you and your teammates. They led you on, only to experiment on you like frizz rats. It wasn't your fault. Gestalts are born, not built. To force you into such a unique unit, to connect you all into one giant hivemind that would also result in proximity pains..." He scowled. "Hell, they weren't even going to give you a secondary alt. They were insane. _They_ were stupid."

"They said," Ambulon breathed, "we were the only successful group. Two other tries--each failed. But the bond... The bond between us was perfect, all until..." He shut his optics again. "Cortex saved us. He stopped it; they underestimated his willpower, his mind. It took... lives to do it. But I didn't think... I don't think it would have been... successful. A hivemind would have..." He exvented. "Out of six, it was... only me. I'm the only one who survived. And it took two sacrifices so I could make it out alive..."

Ratchet gently took Ambulon's face in his hands. The former Decepticon opened his optics, locked into that firm, but understanding gaze. "You did the right thing," he said, "by leaving."

Ambulon studied Ratchet's face. "... I know." He bowed his head and tittered. " _Now_ I feel embarrassed." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry for that."

"No need," Ratchet replied. He chuckled. "It's nice to see you're not always stoic."

Ambulon sneered. "You, too."

Ratchet sulked. "Yeah, well, don't tell anyone, got it?" He paused a moment. "You regret sharing all that with me?"

"Not really," Ambulon replied. "I guess you're just the easy type to trust. Or whatever." He snorted. "I'd rather tell you all this than a therapist. Been there, done that, got bored."

"I'm a doctor. Patient confidentiality. Or whatever. Maybe it's just my sunny disposition and friendly demeanor that makes people open up."

They both laughed, softly.

"Yeah. Maybe."

Ambulon said nothing more. Just leaned in and met Ratchet half-way into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry things got a little bittersweet at the end there, but my backstory for Ambulon is... sorta sad, lol.


End file.
